1. Field of the Invention
The invention is one concerning the fabrication process and structure of multiple negative-differential-resistance (ENDR) device, especially those of triple negative-differential-resistance (NDR) properties at room temperature and hexed NDR behavior at a low temperature of -105.degree. C.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The NDR performances have been widely used in electronic circuits as a switching device, a microwave device, and/or an oscillator. At the same time, it can also be used in multiple-valued logic circuits to speed up data processing. Nevertheless, ordinary NDR devices show, in general, only one NDR phenomenon which limits the scope of use in practical electronic circuits.